Different energy absorbers are known from the state of the art, which shall receive the impact energy by deformation upon an impact.
As an example, DE 20 61 595 shows an impact absorbing front panel. DE 199 52 570 shows an energy absorber for the absorption of impact energy. Additional deformation structures for energy absorption are known from DE 197 36 839 and DE 30 38 252.
It is further known from the state of the art to attach an impact protection element on the cross beam of a vehicle, the so called cockpit cross beam, particularly from DE 23 12 202, DE 39 05 950 A1, DE 12 39 583, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,314, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,136, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,130, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,319, DE 195 02 226, DE 20 61 595, DE 22 48 003, DE 23 35 958, DE 40 16 670 and DE 197 12 902. Impact damper for stiffening of the cross support have further become known from DE 196 25 457 and DE 196 15 875. Further energy absorber for application in vehicles are known from DE 19952570A1, DE 19736839A1, DE 4016670A1, DE 19625457A1 and DE 19615875A1.